Prior to the deployment of a network service, it is important for various aspects of the operation of the network service to be extensively tested. For example, unit tests can be created and utilized to test aspects of individual units of the program code for the network service. Integration tests can also be created and utilized that test aspects of the operation of multiple combined units of program code for the network service. For instance, integration tests might be created that test the operation of external network interfaces exposed by a network service when all of its constituent program components have been deployed.
Developers of network services also commonly utilize load and/or performance testing platforms to test aspects of the operation of their network-based services under heavy network request loads. For example, such a platform might be configured to determine how a network service responds to increases in network traffic. Such a platform can commonly also measure latency, throughput, and error of operations. This data can be used by a developer to make scaling decisions for the network service (e.g. the number of hosts to use, the type of hosts, how the hosts are to be configured, etc.). The use of such a platform can, therefore, enable a developer to have a high level of confidence that their network service will withstand the volume of network traffic likely to be received by the service when deployed into a production environment.
In order to utilize a load and/or performance testing platform to test a network service, it is typically necessary for a software developer to create program code that interacts with the network service and to integrate this program code with the load and/or performance testing platform. Writing and integrating this program code can, however, take significant developer time and expertise. Moreover, the software developer is also required to maintain multiple different source code bases as a result, which can also be complex and time consuming.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.